


二月

by ShinpaiWrites02



Series: Werewolf JFK [9]
Category: Clone High
Genre: Action, Angst, Blood, Chiyome sounds like Coraline, F/M, Gore, I care my fanclones v much, I hope I’m not called cringe, Japanese, Near Death, Ninja, Suiko sounds like Sadie from Steven Universe, Violence, Werewolf, Werewolf AU, Werewolfjfk, but in the next one we’ll go back to gfk, chiyome is the main character for this fic, everyone is back in school by this point, it’s early February in this, kunoichi - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-15
Updated: 2020-11-15
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:49:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27574760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShinpaiWrites02/pseuds/ShinpaiWrites02
Summary: On a cold Tuesday night in February, another life changes forever.
Relationships: Amy/Al, Chiyome/Hanzo
Series: Werewolf JFK [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2041879





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place after Well, This Is Awkward, Yup, Completely Understood That, and a third fic I’ll write in the future.

Mochizuki Chiyome was a freshman at Clone High, the school of clones of historical figures. She was also a clone, more specifically the clone of a Japanese noble woman poet who created a network of 200-300 female ninjas for the Takeda clan. Her clone mother was a kunoichi, a female ninja who would disguise herself as someone the target could trust or underestimate so that information could be gathered and lives could be taken. Chiyome was less interested in the disguise and trick part as much as the combat part of being a ninja. She didn’t want to pretend to be someone else, she wanted to sneak in under the cover of darkness and strike when the time was right.

Of course, she’d do that if it were 16th century Japan. In the modern American town of Exclamation! U.S.A there wasn’t any need for ninjas sneaking around and killing people. That didn’t stop her, from studying the arts of being a ninja. It was fun getting to use all of the tools that ninjas would’ve used hundreds of years ago. It was fun sneaking around so well that almost no one saw her coming. That was probably aided by the fact that she was both 4’10 and skinny, which made it easy for her to hide.

Of course, ninja arts weren’t the only things in Chiyome’s life. She was also a punk, a goth, an artist, a nerd, and a “weeb”. She HATED being called a weeb though, since while she was made in America she had Japanese descent. She also looked and sounded at least two years younger than she really was, so people would think that she was 12 when she was actually 14. She’d dealt with bullying for as long as she could remember, mostly for being the weird short kid. Chiyome may’ve been quick and clever, but physical confrontation was something she always struggled with. She wasn’t as strong as she wished she was, and in order to cope she tried to play it off like it was no big deal. 

Nothing could’ve prepared her for that night.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A 14 year old clone girl goes into the woods, what could possibly go wrong?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translations for the Japanese are at the end

“No, no, that looks bad.”

Chiyome was trying to draw the character of someone she’d met on DevianArt as an art trade, but it was in a style she’d never worked in before. Her style was inspired by anime mixed with some western elements, like how she drew animals and children. The person she was making art for wanted something in a sharp and angular style. So, here she was on a school night at 9:05 pm trying to draw it before she went to bed, or at least tried to. She had a feeling it was gonna be one of those nights where she’d get 3 hours of sleep.

She tucked her long black hair behind her again as she leaned forward on her dark blue bed, trying to see how she could fix what was in her sketchbook. After a few minutes of consideration, she picked up one of her worn pencils and started sketching again. Once she came up with a sketch she liked, she started lining it using her professional artist markers. Thank whatever was out there that her sketchbook paper was thick, and that these markers didn’t bleed.

“良い!” Chiyome said to herself once she was finished. She slipped off of her bed and pulled out her scanner from under it, then scanned her sketchbook page. Within ten minutes, she’d posted the image to her account. Sometimes she wished that more people besides those in Exclamation! could see her page, but she didn’t know of anything she could do about it.

“私はベッドに向かっています!” Suiko called from downstairs.

“おやすみ!” Chiyome called back.

“おやすみ!” Suiko responded a moment later.

Once Chiyome was sure that her sister had gone to her room, she quickly thought of something. Why doesn’t she go to her spot in the woods? It’s where she went sometimes when she felt like getting out of the house. Yes, there was the whole werewolf threat now, but Chiyome would stay in the dark as much as she could. Besides, where she went was some distance away from what Scudworth had labeled as off limits. She should probably prepare herself just in case.

Slipping off of her bed again, she stepped towards her closet to grab some other clothes. She decided to go for what she usually wore to school; a black leather jacket with red Japanese lettering on the back that meant kunoichi, a deep blue undershirt, a gray mouth covering, a dark blue scarf, a red frilled skirt, light gray tights, black and purple oversized boots, and two purple hair clips. She also slipped on a fluffy white winter coat to blend in better with the snow, and a white hat with cat ears that she was planning on replacing soon. She then put together a bag of stuff that included one of her pairs of neko-te, a few daggers, a pair of hand claws, a pair of spikes for her feet, 3 smoke bombs, and a box of Takenoko No Sato. 

Once she was ready, she crept out of her room and down the hallway to her other sister’s room. Amelia was the middle child, and the only non-Japanese person in the family. Their foster parents were Japanese, but only one of them was still around. Emiko, their foster mom, hadn’t of lived with them for a whole year. Instead, she lived hours away for work. It was nice having more freedom and less strict rules mixed with quiet judgement, but Suiko had to work harder and care for her sisters in their mother’s absence. Their foster mother did send money and well wishes though.

Amelia was at her boyfriend Einstein’s place for the night, so the room was void of people. The large model plane hanging from the ceiling shined in the moonlight as Chiyome made her way for the window. She couldn’t leave through her own bedroom window since Suiko had locked it with several locks, so this room window would have to do. After slipping on her hand claws and foot spikes, she opened the window and then closed it before she scaled down the side of the house. Once on the ground, she dashed off into the night.

~

She knew this path like the back of her hand. It was a path she’d walked down for the past 4 years, so she didn’t need much light to know where she was going. The cold winter air was tolerable since there wasn’t any wind, and the only sounds she could hear were the snow very softly crunching under her boots and the small animals around. As she walked, she popped pieces of Takenoko No Sato into her mouth. It didn’t take long for her to get to her destination, and once she was there she dusted snow off of a rock so she could sit on it. Once she sat down, she continued to eat the sweets that she had brought. This was nice, a nice peaceful moment.

That’s when she heard something.

It was faint, but she could’ve sworn she heard breathing. It sounded like it came from something large, and for a moment Chiyome wondered if Suiko had followed her and was here to bring her home. She looked around for the source of the noise, and her heart dropped when she found it.

There were two large eyes, the pupils almost taking up the entire eye. There was nothing behind those eyes, they were soulless and they were staring right at her. Low wolf-like growls then filled the air, and Chiyome watched in horror as the eyes began to rise. Whatever the hell those eyes belonged to must’ve been at least 10 ft tall, and Chiyome had a pretty good feeling she knew what it was.

It was a werewolf.

Without a moment’s hesitation, she pulled out one of her smoke bombs and threw it in the monster’s direction. The creature made a noise of surprise and stepped back a little, which gave Chiyome enough time to dash out of the small clearing she was in and behind a large tree.

Why didn’t she bring her phone? Perhaps it was because she didn’t want to get in trouble if something went wrong, or perhaps she was too confident that she would be safe. She kept her breathing under control as best as she could while her heart pounded in her chest. Once she thought she was good, she began to sprint through the woods down another path that was familiar to her. A horrifying roar then echoed into the night, and Chiyome climbed faster than she ever had before up a tall tree.

“畜生 畜生 畜生!” Chiyome screamed in her head as she watched the tall and terrifying werewolf walk over on its hind legs. It was built more like a human, but the way it walked was still incredibly unnerving. It’s tail was long and dragged behind it, and it was covered in dark brown fur. Blood stained it’s needle-like teeth and long claws, and as it walked it breathed out low groans. It seemed to not realize that Chiyome wasn’t on the ground yet, thank whatever existed out there. 

A few agonizingly long minutes later, it seemed to catch the smell of something. It slowly turned its head upwards, then only a few moments later it latched onto the tree Chiyome was on and began to climb. Chiyome stifled a scream and quickly threw one of her daggers at the werewolf’s face. It hit it in the nose, and it let out a pained cry and lost its grip on the tree. The werewolf tumbled to the ground momentarily stunned, and Chiyome used that opportunity to leap onto a nearby tree’s branch. She then realized that the coat and hat she was wearing made her stand out against the tree branches, so she took them off and threw them in a direction away from her in hopes of distracting the werewolf.

The werewolf groaned in pain as it pulled the dagger out of its nose, and tossed it to the forest floor in anger. It had heard the sound of something hitting the forest floor, so it went to investigate.  
With it being distracted, Chiyome scaled down the tree she was in and made a break for it. She looked behind herself for a second to see the werewolf kicking the coat aside annoyedly, but as it set its eyes on her she threw another smoke bomb at its face. The werewolf staggered backwards, and Chiyome continued to run. Her eyes locked onto a large abandoned den, and she dove into it. It smelled like rotted flesh, so she held her nose and breathed through her mouth.

The werewolf looked around and smelled for Chiyome, but the strong smell of rotted flesh seemed to cover Chiyome’s. It then started walking in another direction, and once it was far away enough Chiyome started to slowly walk away. She needed to conserve some of her energy if she had to run again, as her legs were on fire. When looking back at the werewolf, Chiyome determined that it had lost track of her. Now she smelled like rotten flesh, but at least her scent was hidden. She was safe, she just had to keep walking and then make a break for it once she-

A loud crack echoed through the forest as her boot crushed a branch.

She completely froze in place, her mind racing and her heart close to beating right out of her chest. With a shaky breath, she turned her head to see if it had heard that.

It was looking right at her.

She couldn’t keep running for too long, her legs were weak now. Her best option was to blind this thing for good, and maybe even kill it. Using another smoke bomb would just delay her death.

As the werewolf began to charge at her on all fours with incredible speed, she pulled out a dagger with her right hand and threw it. Her aim landed the dagger at the bottom of the eye, slicing it partially. The werewolf shrieked in pain, and that’s when Chiyome made a mad dash for it. She slipped on her neko-te and set her eyes on the neck. She just had to slit this thing’s throat, she just had to-

It was faster than her.

Everything moved in slow motion as Chiyome watched the werewolf sink its teeth into her right arm, then with a violent tug the arm was ripped clean off. Chiyome was knocked back onto the ground, and sat up as best as she could as she watched the werewolf eat the freshly torn off arm.  
It shook the arm around so that the neko-te came off, then swallowed the rest of the arm whole. Chiyome’s brain was screaming at her to run, to move, to do SOMETHING, but all she could focus on was the agonizing pain where her right arm once was. Tears began to move down in her face in silent horror as she placed her trembling remaining hand over the arm stump. It stung like nothing ever had before, but it was all she could think of to stop the bleeding. The werewolf turned its attention towards her again, and gave her a wide wicked grin.

“しないでください.” Chiyome whispered in sheer terror.

She let out the loudest scream she ever had as the werewolf pounced on top of her, but it was cut off as it tore off her scarf and mouth covering. Now there were several long gashes on her face and lips, and while the mouth covering was torn apart the scarf landed softly nearby, its tip stained with blood. The werewolf then leaned down and bit her throat, proceeding to then violently rip it open.

She was going to choke on her own blood and be devoured by a monster. She was so stupid, why did she come here? She should’ve listened, she shouldn’t of been so stupid, she should’ve of-

A new kind of pain coursed through her body as her vision started to go black, but not before she saw two other large werewolves tackle the werewolf off of her. Blood stopped flowing out of her throat as the wound on her neck closed itself up, and Chiyome sat up with a sudden burst of strength as air could finally enter her lungs again. She couldn’t see, but she could hear the sound of the werewolves fighting and roaring at each other. She felt like she was on fire, and she let out another loud scream that sounded almost inhuman as her eyes fell onto the snowy ground. Blood oozed down her face from her now empty eye sockets as the old human eyes stained the snow red. A strange sensation then appeared in her face as two new eyes formed in a matter of moments, and she reflexively blinked the blood out of them. She had just enough time to see her old eyes on the snowy ground before blood spewed from her mouth, a terrifying thought then entering her mind.

“ 私は怪物です”

~

Her memory of the rest of that night remains nonexistent.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translations:  
> Nice!  
> I’m heading to bed!  
> Goodnight!  
> First few lines of A Cruel Angel’s Thesis  
> Damn it damn it damn it!  
> Please don’t  
> I am a monster


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Waking up after first transformation be like

It wasn’t cold.

That was the first thing that came to Chiyome’s mind as her eyes slowly opened. Things were brighter than usual, and it made her want to close her eyes again. Everything was white, too white.

Wait-

She attempted to sit up, but then felt searing pain in her arm.

The arm that she had lost last night.

The arm that wasn’t supposed to be there.

Flopping back onto the bed, she let out a groan of pain as her body reacted negatively to the sudden pressure on her back. She lifted both of her hands to her face, paying special attention to the right one. The arm was back, the hand was back, the fingers were back. How did she lose it again?

Oh.

She remembered now.

She remembered how a werewolf had nearly torn her to shreds because she was stupid enough to go into the woods thinking nothing would happen.

Chiyome lifted her other arm to her face, and noticed that there were long gashes along her mouth that were healed up. She then moved her hand slowly down to her throat, and felt the large scar where the monster had torn it open.

How the hell was she alive right now? How had she survived losing an arm and then getting her throat ripped open without choking or losing too much blo-

Wait, were her teeth always this sharp?

A horrifying realization then came over her, and it made her want to curl into a ball and cry until her throat was sore and no more tears could be shed.

She was a monster.

Moving so that she was laying on her side instead of on her back, she curled into herself a little and began to silently cry. That’s when she felt someone wrap their arms around her into an embrace, and she opened her eyes to see that it was Suiko. Seeing her made her feel even worse, and she began to openly sob.

“ごめんなさい、お姉さん！私はあなたに耳を傾けるべきだった、私は-”(I'm sorry, older sister! I should have listened to you, I-)

“ 心配しないでください心配しないでください、私はあなたが生きていることをただ嬉しく思います。“ (Don't worry Don't worry, I'm just happy that you are alive.) Suiko interrupted. 

“ スイコ、私は怪物だ、私は怪物だ-” (Suiko, I’m a monster, I’m a monster-) Chiyome choked out, now physically shaking.

“ いいえ、あなたは違います、あなたはまだ私の妹です。” (No, you are not, you are still my sister.) Suiko said soothingly. She let Chiyome cry her eyes out onto her for a few minutes before they both heard the sound of someone talking.

“I hope she’s awake when we get there Hanzō, that’s all I ask for.”

“A-Amy?” Chiyome asked, her voice now a little horse from crying. The sound of Amelia running down the hallway could be heard before she reached the doorway. She looked like she hadn’t of gotten any sleep, as her hair was a mess and there were dark circles under her eyes. Amelia then practically leaped over to the bed and wrapped her arms around both of her sisters tightly. Chiyome winced in pain, which made Amelia loosen her grip.  
Someone’s soft footsteps could then be heard a few moments later, and Chiyome moved a little so that she could see Hanzo enter the room.

Hanzō was her best friend up until prom where they went together, and for almost a month after the two of them had been dating. Sorta. Both of them were awkward 14 year old Japanese-American freshman who were clones of famous ninjas, although the original Hattori Hanzo was also a samurai. Despite the aggressive nature in combat that the original hanzo had, his clone son was a softie who didn’t like to get angry. His skills weren’t on par with Chiyome’s, but he was working on it! Another thing about him was that he hated being in hospitals, but he knew that he had to come see Chiyome.

“千代女！あなたは起きている！” (Chiyome! You’re awake!) Hanzō exclaimed as he rushed up to the bed so that he could hug her.

“アメリア、ハンゾー、ごめんなさい-“ (Amelia, Hanzō, I’m sorry-)

“I should’ve locked my window, I’m so sorry!” Amelia suddenly interjected. Chiyome could see guilt etched all over her sister’s face, and watched as Suiko put her arms around her and soothed her.

“ご気分はいかがですか？” (How are you feeling?) Hanzō asked as he nervously gripped the mattress.

“本当に悪いですが、皆さんがここにいてくれてうれしいです。私どうやって、ここに来たんだろう？” (it’s really bad, but I’m glad you guys are here. How did I get here?) Chiyome asked.

“We brought you here.” An unknown female voice to Chiyome said. All four clones turned their heads to see a woman standing in the doorway. She had long dark red hair that covered her right eye, pale peach skin, darkish red lips, a red fluffy scarf, a black one piece dress that went to her knees, heels, and white leggings. Next to her was a man with short fluffy brown hair, a honey brown sweater, black pants, brown shoes, red glasses, and a single watch on his right arm. The woman appeared to be as tall as Suiko while the man was some inches shorter.

“Wait...I recognize you two.” Chiyome said.

“We were the ones who got that bastard off of you before he-“

“Elaine, language.”

“Arthur quit it. These kids are in high school, they’ve probably heard wo-.”

“Anyways, we chased off the werewolf that attacked you and then brought you here. We couldn’t of done it without help from someone else here though. Speaking of which, I should probably go get him. Elaine, don’t scare them while I’m gone.” Arthur concluded before walking away.

“How did you get me here if I transformed? Wait, did I? The last thing I remember is puking blood after I grew new eyes.” Chiyome said.

“Yeah kid. Glad you don’t remember anything after that, the first transformation is always the worst. Believe me-“ Elaine began before removing her scarf to show the neck bite wound underneath, “I know what you’re going through.”

“You mean the eye thing is common??” Chiyome asked in disbelief.

“No, just with your subtype. Wait, you don’t know what that means. I’ll let my brother and Leo explain that, they do a better job explaining it to new werewolves than I do. Speaking of Leo, there he is.” Elaine responded, gesturing to the man entering the room behind her. 

“シスター、これはレオです。彼は私に何が起こったのかを教えてくれた人です。 “ (Sister, this is Leo. He is the one who told me what happened.) Suiko said quietly to Chiyome, who simply nodded in response.

“He’s also the one who seda-“ Elaine tried to say before Arthur put a hand over her mouth.

“You..sedated me?” Chiyome asked, slightly horrified.

“If we didn’t you would’ve ripped someone’s throat out. You weren’t too hard for us to handle though, since you just went straight for Leo. Ignored me and Arthur. Leo, Leo, can I tell them about your talk with Sc-“

“Please don’t. I still have a headache from it.”

“You were so mad, it was hilarious!”

“I- Why do you find that amusing?? You know what, never mind,” Leo said before turning his attention towards his patient and bending down so he could get a closer look, “Mochizuki, I need you to lift your right arm for me.”

Chiyome seemed hesitant to comply, and scooted back a little. Who were these three people?? Why did they tell that crazy bastard Scudworth about her?? Were they just as crazy as him?? Two of them had saved her, but they were also so weird. Then again, wasn’t she also weird?

“U-Um, why does she need to lift her right arm? S-Sorry if that’s a dumb question.” Hanzō said meekly. 

“It’s because I regrew it. Do I have to lift it though? It feels a little like it’s on fire.” Chiyome complained.

“Those are all of the pain nerves going haywire from the rapid change that’s occurred, the effect will subside by tomorrow. I just need to make sure the ring of detachment isn’t worsening.” Leo explained. 

Chiyome looked to her sister for some kind of “you don’t have to” look, but got a stern but concerned one instead. With a long sigh, she lifted the arm up and pulled the short hospital gown sleeve back a little. Just putting a little pressure on the arm felt like a bunch of tiny needles, and it amazed her that she didn’t start crying when her sisters and hanzo hugged her. The red ring around her arm near her shoulder looked like barbed wire, and it was an ugly dark red color. 

“Alright, that checks out. The wounds on her face seem to be closing up nicely too, but I want you to leave the neck one alone. If you feel like you can’t, wear something over it for the next 24 hours. You’ll need to stay here until Friday morning, and I don’t want you going to school that day. Also, don’t worry about Scudworth, he’s not gonna do anything to you.” Leo stated.

“How do you kno-“

“Because Leo is already keeping him from doing anything to Kennedy.” Elaine interrupted Chiyome.

“I know that this is a lot to process, but please know that we’re only here to help. We were in your shoes when we were first bit.” Arthur said.

“彼らはすべて狼男ですか？” (Are they all Werewolves?) Chiyome whispered to Suiko.

“Yeah yeah! They’re also spies, how cool is that??” Amelia whisper-yelled.

Werewolf...spies...

“私は眠りに戻るつもりです。” (I’m going to go back to sleep.) Chiyome murmured before pushing herself away from everyone and snuggling into the other side of the bed.

“よく眠る！” (sleep well!) Hanzō said before moving away from the bed and out of the room.

“また近いうちにお会いしましょう！” (See you soon!) Chiyome responded as she shut her eyes. Amelia and Suiko stood up and followed the three adults out of the room.

“Will she be okay? Please tell me she’ll be okay!” Amelia almost immediately asked.

“This man right here has worked with at least a dozen other werewolves her age, so don’t worry kid.” Elaine said.

“C-Can I still bring in stuff she misses in school?” Hanzō asked nervously.

“Yes, just try to take things slowly.” Leo responded.

“Hey wait, I just realized something...if werewolves transform two times a week like you guys told us, then what are we gonna do when Suiko has to work??” Amelia asked.

“I was thinking about that all night. Mr. Jackson sir, is there anyway you or your colleagues could help?” Suiko asked, a sudden tiredness and anxiety washing over her face.

“I’m afraid we won’t be able to help, we can’t risk the wrong people learning about your sister’s condition. I do have another idea though. You see, werewolves usually cope better in numbers, and Chiyome isn’t the only werewolf kid in this town.” Leo stated.

“You want JFK to babysit my sister? He shoved her in a locker once with other freshman. Then again, I don’t think we have another choice.. I’ll just make sure he doesn’t try anything again.” Suiko said, the smile on her face at the end intimidating Amelia and Hanzō who knew what it meant.

“He’s not as bad as he was at the beginning of the year, at least I think so. I’m not friends with him or anything.” Amelia added in.

“H-He may be a bully sometimes, but he’s not the malicious type!” Hanzo said.

“Okay cool, this is a thing now. We’ll ask Kennedy about this after school.” Leo said.

“I can only hope that this doesn’t end in complete disaster.” Suiko said to herself, tugging on her hair slightly.

“Uhhh, who’s gonna tell Chiyome? She’s gonna be royally pissed.” Amelia said.

“I’ll tell her once everything is confirmed, we don’t even know if JFK will have time yet. Mr. Jackson, Mr and Mrs. Rose, thank you three so much for helping us.” Suiko said before bowing.

“Not a problem Suiko, and I promise that your sister is under good care.” Leo replied.

“Amelia, Hanzō, I’ll take you out of here and get us donuts before school.” Suiko said to the younger clones besides her, who nodded excitedly. Suiko took one last long at the hospital room door before she, Hanzō, and Amelia went down the hallway.

~

“どうして？ !!” (Why?!!)”

It was that evening, and Suiko was back in the hospital room. Chiyome didn’t like the news Suiko had for her, clearly.

“私は知っていますが、実際には別の選択肢はありません。” (I know, but there really isn’t another option.) Suiko said to Chiyome, who currently was facing away from her.

“あの男は人気のジャークの一人です！彼は助けにはなりません、彼はただ事態を悪化させるでしょう! “ (That guy is one of the popular jerks! He won’t help, he will just make things worse!) Chiyome exclaimed before taking one of her pillows and throwing it at the wall. Suiko sighed, and went over to the other side of the bed to get the pillow. Chiyome turned away so that her back was to her sister again.

“彼があなたをいじめないことを約束します。彼は助けたいと思っています。” (I promise he won’t bully you. He wants to help.) Suiko stressed.

“かのように。” (As if.) Chiyome mumbled.

“彼にチャンスを与えてくれませんか。私のために？” (Will you give him a chance? For me?) Suiko pleaded. Chiyome went silent, and Suiko realized that she wasn’t going to get more from her on this subject.

“半蔵があなたに会いに来ました。また近いうちにお会いしましょう。” (Hanzo has come to see you. See you soon.) Suiko said.

“また近いうちにお会いしましょう。” (See you soon.) Chiyome muttered as she watched her sister leave.

Great. This was just great.


End file.
